The Right Side
by Belle Walker
Summary: Inspired by the episode "Neighborhood Watch" and that cute little argument about who should get the right side of the bed.
1. Chapter 1

She tried once more to get the right side of the bed. But he beat her to it once again.

No matter. She'd get it eventually.

It had almost become a game to them during their undercover assignment as a married couple, competing with each other to get the right side of the bed first.

But somehow he was always just ahead of her, and he'd hogged the right side for nearly a week now.

Kensi laid awake on the left side of the bed, staring steadily at the man to her right who was sound asleep on his stomach.

Maybe she could still get _enough_ of the right side of the bed, even if he was taking up most of it…

She slid close to Deeks, careful not to wake him, and gently pushed against his side and shoulder with her own body.

Not working.

She put a little more muscle into it, and finally he rolled onto his other side and gave her several inches of space.

But not quite enough.

She pushed again. Just a little more…

Deeks hit the floor with a _thump!_ and an _"Ow!"_ that probably woke the neighbors.

Horrified, Kensi clapped a hand over her mouth and leaned over the bed to peer sheepishly at her partner.

Wincing, Deeks sat up and then glared at her with sleepy indignation. "What the hell? !"

"I am _so_ sorry!" she apologized, unable to stifle a slight laugh at the situation. "I did _not_ mean to do that."

"Oh my _god_," he muttered, picking himself up off the floor. "Gonna _kill_ me, just to get the right side of the bed!"

"You didn't even land that hard," Kensi rebutted immediately.

"Agh…I want a divorce," Deeks complained, grabbing his pillow off the bed and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kensi wanted to know.

"To sleep on the couch," he said over his shoulder. "Both sides of it!"

"Really? The couch? The same one you complained about for a _whole day_ after our first night here?"

He stopped at the top of the stairs, considering. It was true — he had given her the bed and slept on the couch the first night of their undercover assignment and received a very good crick in the neck for his gallantry.

But still…

"I'm _sorry!_" Kensi called again. "Would you just come back?"

Pillow in hand, he turned around. "You're _begging_ me to come back to bed?" he hollered to Kensi with humor in his voice. "I am _so_ telling the guys."

"You do that," Kensi played along with a sweet placating smile as he reappeared in the doorway. "It's your funeral."

Deeks went back to the side of the bed he'd been kicked out of. But his partner wasn't budging. "You're on my side," he prompted.

She shrugged a careless shoulder. "It's my side now."

He opened his mouth again to refute that, then thought better of it. "Fine," he allowed. "You can have it for one night… _'wife'_."

"Thank you, _'husband'_," Kensi accepted pleasantly as her partner strode to the left side of the bed and got back in.

"I still want a divorce," Deeks murmured, closing his eyes. But he had trouble falling back asleep.

He peeked over at the woman happily occupying the right side of the bed they shared, and a little grin began to form on his face. What fun he could have, getting his side of the bed back…

Kensi opened her eyes again as her pillow dipped slightly and a warm body pressed solidly against her side. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I changed my mind — you can _share_ the right side," Deeks informed her lightly, getting comfortable and closing his eyes again.

"And wake up on the floor myself? No thanks."

"Oh, come on, 'Sugar Bear'," he murmured in her ear, snuggling closer. "Compromise is what marriage is all about."

The man had no respect for boundaries. None, whatsoever.

She poked him in the side.

"Hey — I bruise easily."

But that only encouraged her. She poked him again.

"I'm warning you," he said again, but the tone in his voice was more playful than serious.

"What, you think that's me?" Kensi denied innocently. "That's just the bedbugs being friendly."

He grabbed her hand after the third poke. "No, that's _you_ being friendly…and we're never going to get to sleep if you keep trying to seduce me."

Kensi laughed at him. "Oh, wishful dreaming, pal." She withdrew her hand.

Deeks waited a beat, then attacked her side with his own fingers.

She yelped and jerked away, giving him a light kick in the leg. "That's not fair — you know I'm ticklish!"

"What — you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Deeks challenged. "Bully."

Kensi scoffed threateningly. "Oh, you're gonna _think_ bully —"

"Whatever you're thinking, don't you dare," he warned, eyeing her suspiciously.

He supposed he should have known better, because saying _'don't you dare'_ to Kensi Blye was about the same as waving a red sheet in front of a bull.

For as soon as the words left his mouth, he found himself engaged in a fun little wrestling match while trying to gain back his position on the right side of the bed.

There would be no shoving him out of it this time. She was strong, but so was he.

Deeks finally managed to pin Kensi's wrists to the mattress and end the battle, and only then did either of them realize the intimate position they had ended up in.

Flat on her back, Kensi was held fast by the weight of her partner sprawled face-to-face on top of her.

"Okay, I think you won," she surrendered breathlessly, staring up at the eyes that were mere inches from hers.

"Yeah," Deeks exhaled, gazing right back down at her. He knew he should move…let go…get up off his partner…whatever.

But the move he made was a different one, and in a split-second decision, he went for it.

He dipped his head and captured her lips in a brief but sweet kiss.

Then he braced himself for the kick that he was sure would follow.

Rendered momentarily speechless, Kensi simply recovered with, "I _cannot_ believe you just did that."

With no retaliation forthcoming, Deeks gave her a flirtatious smile, terribly pleased with himself. "You liked that, huh? Want me to do it again?"

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Do it, and you're a dead man."

Yeah, that was probably true. So with one final smirk, he released her and rolled onto his back beside her again. "Goodnight," he said pleasantly.

Belatedly, Kensi gave him a half-hearted elbow to the gut.

Deeks chuckled softly, unhurt. He nudged her shoulder with his. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

The smugness was evident in his voice. "I've still got the right side of the bed."

Kensi smiled to herself as she turned over to cuddle against his side. "Not for long," she promised sweetly, patting his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was good to be back home, Deeks thought as he unlocked his apartment and stepped inside.

Not that he didn't enjoy the week and a half of playing house with Kensi in a posh neighborhood…but he'd missed the comforts of his own place.

He dropped his keys and duffle bag on the coffee table and headed straight for the bedroom. Tomorrow he'd get Monty back from the friend he'd left him with. Tonight, sleep beckoned.

His cell phone was placed in easy reach by the alarm clock, clothes were exchanged for pajamas, and Deeks finally collapsed into his long-awaited bed.

But as the hours ticked by, he found himself still very much awake. And he laid there, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

He looked over at the left side of his bed, but it was empty.

He sighed. He'd grown so accustomed to having another body beside him at night, and now that there wasn't one there anymore...it was impossible to fall asleep.

The simple truth was that he missed Kensi.

He missed hearing that soft little snort-snoring thing that she insisted she didn't do.

He missed the playfulness of fighting for the right side of the bed.

He missed saying 'goodnight' to more than just his dog.

He sighed again. His insomnia would have to keep him company tonight.

* * *

Kensi tossed and turned…turned and tossed.

She fluffed her pillow; flattened it out; chucked it aside.

She tried the right side of the bed…the left side of the bed…even straight down the middle.

Nothing would help her get to sleep.

She gave a long sigh and reached for her phone.

Her partner answered on the first ring. "You okay?" was his greeting.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who can't sleep," Kensi answered.

"What are you talking about?" Deeks teased lightly. "I'm sleeping right now. Got the whole right side of the bed all to myself…"

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm on the right side of my bed too." She hesitated a beat before adding, "It feels kind of empty though…nobody to fight for it..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he responded. "It's too quiet here…nobody snoring in my ear…"

"I do not snore," Kensi insisted primly.

Deeks chuckled. "You know neither of us is going to get any sleep tonight as long as we're in different beds, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Kinda sucks…"

"Do you wanna come over?" Deeks invited in all seriousness. "You can snore in my ear, and I can fight you for the good side…"

A very tempting offer. But Kensi hesitated. "Are you sure? That wouldn't be…weird?"

"No weirder than us showing up at work tomorrow looking like hell because neither of us can sleep," he reasoned.

She smiled against the phone. "Good point." She mulled it over for a moment. "Alright," she finally answered. "Wait up for me."

* * *

He sat on the couch, waiting…and almost sure that she'd chickened out and wasn't going to show up after all.

And then there was a knock on the door. So he opened it, and there she stood with an overnight bag across her shoulder.

Deeks leaned in the open doorway with a smile. "Did you bring me snickerdoodles?"

She smiled back, happy to see him. "Sorry, fresh out."

"Some wife you are," Deeks quipped, letting her in and shutting the door.

"I get the right side of the bed," Kensi informed casually, following him into the bedroom.

He laughed outright. "Like hell you do."

"Oh, come on — I'm your guest," she wheedled playfully.

"And it's _my_ bed," he countered easily. "And if you shove me out of it, you're going down with me."


	3. Chapter 3

He woke with a start when an arm was flung into his chest. Kensi must've been doing her starfish thing again, taking up all four quadrants of the bed at once.

He moved her arm back to her own side and slid closer, wrapping his arms around her with his chest pressed comfortably against her back. He nestled his chin into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.

Kensi woke up a little when she felt a pair of arms slide around her and a scruffy cheek tickle her neck. But she felt pretty safe in those arms and the scruff didn't tickle too much, so she didn't protest at the new arrangement.

She inhaled a contented breath and settled a bit deeper into the embrace, drifting easily back to sleep.

* * *

The clock radio went off, dragging Deeks from sleep once more. He stretched, instinctively reaching one arm toward his bedmate.

But nobody was there, and he wondered briefly if his memory of Kensi in his bed had just been a dream.

Nope — it couldn't have been a dream, because there was her overnight bag still sitting on top of his dresser.

She'd left it behind, which meant she probably planned on coming back tonight…

Deeks gave a soft, ironic laugh into the morning stillness. He was sleeping with his partner, without actually _'sleeping'_ with her.

Yeah, they'd definitely overcome any remaining trust issues that might have existed between them.

Sitting up, Deeks swung his legs over the side of the bed. But as his feet hit the floor, a new thought occurred to him, and he turned back to look at the bed once more.

He was getting up from the _left_ side of the mattress. But he clearly remembered going to sleep on the _right_ side...

A full grin now spread across his face.

Somehow, during the night, Kensi had stolen the right side of the bed from him.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at her partner with unveiled suspicion. "You're _giving me_ the right side of the bed?"

"Yeah," Deeks answered simply.

"Without a _fight_…" she clarified.

"_Yeah_..." he drew out the syllable to match her tone.

She kinked an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

He laughed. "Really?"

"Got a fever?" she prodded impishly. "Chills?"

"Kensi..."

"Delirium?"

He tilted his head as he regarded her with a grin. "What — I can't be generous to my partner unless I'm _delirious_? If you don't want the right side, just say so."

And he started to slide back to it himself.

"Not so fast," Kensi backtracked. "I never said I didn't want it."

But as always, Deeks was in the mood to tease. "Going once. Going _twice_…"

Quick as lightning, Kensi claimed the right side just in the nick of time.

"Oh — just barely!" Deeks exclaimed as Kensi's shoulder shoved him aside.

He laid back on the left side of the bed again, propping one elbow behind his head and dropping his other arm to his chest. He so loved taunting her.

Kensi settled into the mattress on her back as well. For all the tormenting he gave her on a daily basis, she still knew without a doubt that if anyone else ever threatened her, Marty Deeks would have her back no matter what.

And she would do the same for him. Trust and loyalty — she treasured them both.

She turned her head now to regard the man lying casually beside her. "Thank you," she said quietly. "For the right side."

He turned his head to meet her eyes. "You're welcome. I kinda figured you earned it…you saved my ass today."

"That's what partners are for," she answered simply. "Besides, I couldn't let that guy shoot you…" she added with a glint of humor in her voice. "I've just barely got _you_ trained — I don't want to have to break in yet _another_ partner."

"Thanks a lot," Deeks laughed, looking straight up at the ceiling again. "Actually, I meant with Hetty."

"Oh…yeah. Well, it was partially my fault that the tux jacket was ruined, so..."

"In all fairness, _nowhere_ on the label did it say _'Do not cram this jacket into heavy machinery to jam the gears'_."

Kensi laughed too. "It _was_ kind of sad to kill such a nice jacket."

"Oh, you like me better in my motorcycle leather anyway," Deeks flirted shamelessly.

Actually, she thought he looked good in either one. But "I plead the fifth," was all she would give him.

His lips quirked at the corners. "You know, that was practically a confession, right there."

Kensi hit his shoulder lightly with her fist. "Shut up."

"Shutting up," he assented good-naturedly, and a beat of silence hung in the air before he spoke again.

"Hey," Deeks voiced quietly, looking Kensi's way once more. When she met his eyes again in the darkness, he offered sincerely, "In case I haven't said it lately…or _ever_…I'm glad you're my partner."

Surprised, Kensi gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"And?" Deeks prodded expectantly.

She gave a mock sigh. "And…I'm glad you're my partner, too."

"Ohh, that almost killed you, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it nearly did," Kensi confirmed with a grin.

Deeks propped his elbow between them, hand in the air. "Partners?" he repeated softly, hoping she wouldn't refuse.

Kensi looked for a moment at the hand he offered. "Partners," she agreed, bringing her palm to his and curling her fingers down lightly over his knuckles.

It was a simple gesture of affection, but it meant a lot to Deeks…and to Kensi, too.

Their hands dropped together onto the mattress between them. Neither wanted to be the first to pull away.

His thumb briefly caressed a small, gentle path back and forth over her thumb's knuckle. "Goodnight, Fern," he said, using his favorite nickname for her.

"Goodnight, Deeks." Kensi had no such nickname for him; maybe it was time she came up with one.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. But she somehow sensed that Deeks wasn't doing the same.

She peeked at him once more. Yep, his eyes were still wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"You want the right side of the bed back, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Of course I do," Deeks answered easily. "But tonight it's yours."

He paused a moment, and added with a suggestive grin, "Tomorrow night I'll let you wrestle me for it."


	5. Chapter 5

She watched in annoyance as he flirted with yet another female stranger. It usually bugged her anyway when he did that, but for some reason it seemed to bother her even more lately.

"May I remind you that she is a _suspect_?" she said in a clipped tone as they started back to the car.

"Do I sense a little jealousy?" Deeks returned evenly, getting in behind the wheel. He looked out his window at the woman they'd left standing across the street. "Can't say I blame you, though," he murmured. "Cause she's got a _serious_ body."

"Oh, well — there you go," Kensi jabbed. "Opposites attract."

"Ouch." Her partner looked at her with a wounded expression. "I thought we'd gotten past that whole 'insult each other in private' thing."

"Just drive."

He started the engine and looked over at her again. "You know, you've been a Crabby Kensi ever since you woke up on the _right_ side of the bed this morning."

She nearly blushed at the out-loud reference to their secret sleeping arrangement. "I am not _crabby_."

"No? You could've warned me you were PMS-ing today," Deeks continued rudely. "I'm really not in the mood to lose a limb."

"Oh my god, I am not _PMS-ing_!" she seethed. But she couldn't explain her irritation so she dropped the subject like a hot bullet.

Deeks was surprised by her outburst and the abrupt silence that followed. He kept his focus on the road, but flicked his gaze to her a couple of times.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a far kinder tone than before.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever's bothering you. It must be something big if it rattles the cool-cucumber Kensi we all know and…tolerate."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kensi evaded.

He gave her a very knowing look. "Really? 'Cause back there you nearly — "

"Deeks!" Kensi interrupted, raising her hand in the air to stop him. "There is _nothing_ to talk about," she repeated firmly.

He knew she was lying, but he didn't press further. "Alright," he accepted lamely. "Whatever you say…_partner_."

That rankled her too, that sarcastic way he'd said 'partner'. Today's antagonism was a far cry from their friendship last night…

She didn't know what had caused the sudden one-eighty they'd taken today.

That wasn't true, she thought. She _did_ know why.

They were getting too close. Too comfortable. Too dependent on each other.

She was realizing — perhaps for the first time, really — just how close to each other they usually stood. So close, in fact, that their shoulders often touched several times.

The slightest movement from him, and her attention was diverted for a second or two. Every deep breath he inhaled, she felt it too. His body heat — sometimes it almost burned her.

And the way they could hold an entire conversation without saying a word — that was the worst of all.

The attraction had always been there; she couldn't deny that. It was the _attachment_ that worried her.

They weren't supposed to be this attached. And they _definitely_ weren't supposed to be sharing a _bed_.

Deeks pulled the car into the parking lot at OPS and shut off the engine. In silence, they exited the car and entered the building to meet the rest of their team upstairs.

Kensi chose a spot to stand at the left of the monitors, and it wasn't long before she felt the familiar presence of her partner at her side.

They were standing too close again…

She took a half-step away, and subtle though the move was, Deeks noticed it immediately and gave her a questioning look.

_I'm fine_, her face answered. Damn it, there it was again — their intimate ability to communicate without saying a thing.

She tuned back in to the briefing at hand, ignoring the man beside her.

"Kensi and I will check it out," Callen was saying.

"Good," Hetty accepted. "Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks — I'll trust you to handle bringing in our new suspect."

"Got it." Sam turned to leave and Deeks reluctantly followed, glancing back once at the brunette who was starting to worry him.

Kensi pivoted on her heel, relieved at being paired with Callen for a little while.

"Is everything okay between you and Deeks?" Callen asked quietly but without hesitation as they left the building.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Kensi responded a bit too quickly.

"Because you looked a little uncomfortable standing beside him in OPS."

Great, she was gonna have to brush up on her composure skills.

"So?" Callen prodded, sliding into the driver's seat. "What'd he do this time?"

Kensi sighed, also getting in and shutting her door. "He didn't do a thing. It's…_me_."

He started the car. "I'm listening."

She felt like hiding under the seat, not spilling her guts to her teammate. "I don't want to say it."

Callen pinned her with a no-nonsense look. "If it's going to affect your ability to work with him, I think you _need_ to say it."

She looked straight back at him. "And you're going to mock me for all eternity if I _do_ say it."

A curious smile softened his solemn expression. "Okay, now I've _gotta_ know."

She cringed, almost unable to believe that the words were actually going to come out of her own mouth. "We've been…sharing a bed."

Callen nearly hit the brakes. He gaped at her with a mixture of outrage and disgust on his face. "You're _sleeping_ with _Deeks? !"_

Kensi winced. "It's not like that," she insisted. "It's completely innocent."

"How is sleeping with your partner _anything_ innocent?"

Oh god, how to explain? "We're not having sex. We're just…laying there…_sleeping_."

"Sleeping?" Callen echoed, unconvinced.

"Sleeping," Kensi repeated. "That's all. Fully clothed."

"Wow." Callen took a minute to process it.

Miserable, Kensi pondered her situation.

She blamed herself for letting her guard down. She blamed Deeks for…well, for being Deeks. And she blamed Hetty for putting the two of them undercover together in that house for nearly two weeks in the first place.

Because that was when this whole mess had started — when she'd been forced to share a home and a bed with Marty Deeks and discovered that she actually _liked_ it.

Damn Hetty. And Deeks. And herself. And damn Callen and Sam too, for good measure!

"How does something like that even _start_?" Callen now wanted to know.

Her reply was simple: "Melissa and Justin Waring."

Callen raised an eyebrow. "I see," he responded in a much milder tone. "Your last undercover job."

Kensi nodded. "You know we had to share a bed…look like a real couple, even inside the house. And…well, after a week and a half of sharing, we kind of…got used to it."

"Go on."

She inhaled a deep breath, continuing. "Turns out we got _too_ used to it. And now, neither one of us can sleep unless there's someone else in the bed."

"Get a dog," Callen suggested levelly. "I hear they love to sleep on people's beds."

Kensi shook her head, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Not happening. And it didn't work for Deeks with Monty, either."

She looked to Callen for advice. Anything. "What am I supposed to do? Bring home a random guy every night just so I can hear him breathing on the next pillow?"

Callen sighed. "I can't tell you what to do, Kens. Other than, _'don't bring home random guys'_, I mean."

"Yeah…" She was going to have to figure this one out herself.

"You know if people find out about this, it's not going to look good for you _or_ Deeks," Callen warned her.

"Callen — please. You cannot tell _anyone_," Kensi pleaded.

Much as Deeks had done earlier, Callen split his attention between her and the road. He was silent, considering.

He believed that Kensi was telling the truth about herself and Deeks. He'd always felt a rather brotherly kinship toward her, and he cared about the important decisions she made in her life. But she was also a big girl and could take care of herself.

"Alright," he said at length. "Your secret's safe with me."

She was visibly relieved. "Thank you."

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Kensi inquired.

He gave her a sideways glance. "You're sleeping with Deeks. It's kind of horrifying."

She exhaled a soft laugh too. "Yeah…" And she wasn't entirely sure that she could quit.

Strangely enough, her talk with Callen had eased a lot of the pressure in her head — so much so, in fact — that when they met up with Sam and Deeks again later, Kensi was like a different person.

She gave Deeks a pleasant smile, coming to lean against the car door beside him. She even let her sleeve brush his for a brief moment.

"What is _this_?" Deeks regarded her with a curious smirk, unable to keep from commenting on her radical change of mood.

"What is _what_?" Kensi deflected with a saucy lift of her chin. "I'm just saying 'hi' to my partner."

He gave her a cocky once-over. "Well, I can think of better ways to say 'hi', but…okay."

Joking with Deeks again felt really good. And all of a sudden Kensi realized how completely _dumb_ she'd been all day!

Their friendship hadn't been the problem at all. It was a _good_ thing that they were so close and comfortable with each other.

And partners were _supposed_ to be familiar, and able to communicate without having to rely on words! They all did that with each other from time to time.

Kensi knew what the _real_ problem was. God help her, she was falling in love with Marty Deeks!

And her inability to sleep anymore unless he was right there beside her?

Well…maybe that was the push she needed to let him into her life all the way.

Low enough that Callen and Sam wouldn't hear it, Kensi now said to her partner, "I won't be coming over tonight."

Deeks was a little disappointed to hear that, but supposed he understood why. She had her own bed to sleep in, too…she must have gotten over her need for an extra body in it. He hoped he could do the same.

"But if you wanted to," Kensi continued with a smile. "You could come over to _my_ place..."

The cutest grin spread across Deeks' face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Play your cards right, and I might even let you wrestle me for the right side of the bed."


	6. Chapter 6

"I need to talk to you," were the first words out of Kensi's mouth when she let Deeks into her apartment.

"Okay...what's wrong?" he asked a bit worriedly, standing before her.

She seemed nervous — something he'd rarely ever seen her be.

"Look…I know that we…" she trailed off, but started again differently. "The thing is — you and I…" and she stopped again.

She couldn't get the words out, so she dispensed with them and simply showed him what she was trying to say.

She reached up to his face, cupping his scruffy cheeks with a gentle caress of her thumbs. She hesitated, then leaned in and kissed him.

It was unexpected, and far better than that cover kiss she'd planted on him that last night they were undercover. It even rivaled the kiss he'd given her on a night before that as they battled for the bed.

This time he closed his eyes. But they opened again when her lips and hands left his face.

He couldn't help the grin that crept up. "Is this why you got jealous today when I was questioning those other women?"

"You were _flirting_ with those other women…and I was not _jealous_."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Alright, maybe a little," she admitted.

Deeks chuckled at her confession. And before she had a chance to punch him anywhere, he trapped her in his arms and went for another kiss.

But Kensi was through with resisting his charms. Her fingers were at his cheeks again, then her arms slid around his neck.

A few more little pecks on the lips, and she tilted her head back to look at him. "Well…you're my guest tonight. So which side of the bed do you want?"

His hands settled comfortably at her back as he held her close to him, and he gave her a happy little smile. "I don't even care, so long as you're in it."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Deeks woke first. But it was still early, so he got up from the left side of the bed and shuffled his way toward the bathroom.

Coming back, he deliberately went to the right side of the bed, sliding in behind Kensi. But there wasn't a whole lot of space there, and he hovered perilously close to the edge.

Much like Kensi had done to him once, he braced himself and pushed against her back, hoping she'd unconsciously move over a little.

And she did move, but in the wrong direction. She rolled over to face him, and he lost all leverage on the edge of the bed.

"Ulgh!" he cringed, landing on his back...sandwiched between Kensi and the floor.

"What's going on?" Kensi mumbled sleepily, squinting open one eye.

Deeks removed her elbow from his ribs with an exaggerated cough. "You just shoved us _both_ out of the bed," he croaked.

She chuckled softly, closing her eyes again. "Sorry." She snuggled up to his chest, fully content to go back to sleep right there on the floor.

Deeks looked at the woman snoozing happily on his chest. With a mental shrug, he embraced her and closed his eyes.


End file.
